1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jerseys or sweaters for use by sportsmen, hunters, and similar outdoor people who of necessity must have their hands unencumbered by gloves or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type winter garments of the sweater type is that they protect the upper body or torso of the wearer and the arms thereof, but normally the hands of the wearer are exposed to the elements. Normally, a person wearing such a sweater can wear gloves and thus protect the hands. However, in many types of sports such as football, and other outdoor activities such as hunting, it is a necessary requirement that the wearer's hand or hands be unencumbered for participation in the activity. That is, in football, the players handling the ball must be able to maintain a good grip theron, and obviously cannot wear gloves or other hand protective devices. However, if the player's hands are exposed for an extended period of time to the elements, it can seriously affect the playing quality of the person. Therefore, a garment with structure provided therewith for allowing intermittent warming of a player's hands is very desirable.
Another problem with known type winter garments that do provide some way for warming ones hands, is that the structure is not arranged so as to maximize the use of body heat, and/or the structure is positioned in a place which can be subject to destruction, again for example in football, an outside pocket could be easily torn off during play.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
______________________________________ INVENTOR U.S. PAT. NO. DATE GRANTED ______________________________________ Steinhauser 95,615 October 5, 1869 West 2,134,425 January 25, 1938 Jay 2,153,838 April 11, 1939 Jones 4,006,495 February 8, 1977 ______________________________________
None of these prior art patents offer the new and novel features of subject invention.